There are now a number of operating systems, such as Microsoft® Windows® 8 and Windows® Phone 8, which provide an interface comprising tiles with dynamic graphical elements that display status information for applications. This status information is visible to a user glancing at the display and does not require the user to open the application in order to access status information.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known ways of displaying status information and interacting with applications.